The Forgotten
by The Pioneer
Summary: The past comes back to haunt Draco after he had been made to forget it all.
1. Chapter1The Meet

It was a pleasant winter morning, people were hurrying about to work with coffee cups in hands and their mobile phones in between their ear and shoulder without a care for anyrhing not work related. A man dressed in a black suit with a brown leather suitcase in his hand and a Blackberry on his ear was going about his day like he usually would when suddenly he crashes into someone and his phone flies from his hand, the man immediately starts cursing without even looking at the person in front of him, while the other person is looking at the man with a shocked look on his face as if he has seen a ghost, the stranger is dressed in a black tank top that fits his lithe form quite well with a grey skinny jeans complimenting his long legs and heavy duty black combat boots adorn his feet. Finally noticing that someone is standing directly in front of him the man looks up at the man he crashed into, the man is not that tall at maximum about 5"7 which made him look almost frail to the 6"2 suit wearing man, the man's attention goes next to the strangers eyes which are a deep emerald, not green but emerald shining like the jewel itself, finally the stranger seems to have snapped out of his shocked trance and opens his mouth to say something.

"Hold your apologizes, I don't have time to waste", the man wearing the suit says, and bends down to pick up his phone.

"Apology? What apology? Why would I apologize when its clearly your mistake, "the stranger sounds angry at the prospect of the man even assuming that he would apologize when the one at fault here was clearly him.

"Well, I wasn't the one who came crashing into another person and now even my goddamn phone is broken, "the man sneers, while holding up his phone and showing the stranger the broken screen.

" 'crashing'? I am not the one who was distracted with his phone, you should be the one apologizing here, "the stranger said incredulously.

"Whatever, I don't have time to waste, "saying this the man starts to walk away.

"Fucking Malfoys, "the stranger says just loud enough to ensure that the man heard him.

The man heaves a deep sigh, loosens his tie and reclines backwards on his chair, it had been quite a exhausting day at work today, the man works and owns a law firm established by himself. While relaxing his mind drifts back to the man he crashed into this morning, at the time he had been quite distracted by being angry to pay much attention to any other detail but now that he thinks about it, he can recall other things like how the man had the most gorgeous eyes he had ever seen, the stranger had jet black hair, and a little pink mouth giving him quite an innocent look, but the thing frustrating the man is how the stranger knew his name, he wasn't that famous nor did he remember meeting that stranger and he was sure he was he would have remembered a man with eyes the colour of emerald. Suddenly the man's secretary bursts through the door, shocking the man out of his reverie, she looks really flustered, she is a petite little thing in her late forties about two decades older than the man himself, but she was quite efficient and professional so seeing her this flustered told the man something must be wrong, but he waits for her to speak.

"Drac-sir, I... I..., "the poor woman is so out of breath she couldn't even speak properly.

"Mrs. Russo, calm down, take a deep breath, here have some water, than tell me what the matter is, okay?, "the man says while offering her a glass of water sitting on his desk.

"O-okay, "Mrs. Russo says accepting the glass offered to her.

After she has drunk the water she looks a little uncertain and hesitant, seeing this the man nods reassuringly at her to continue.

"It's just that...the I.T division approached me about something, "the woman says still a little unsure "they had caught a hacker in the system this afternoon... and when they tried to catch it all the evidence of it's existence got erased itself but a-a... video was left behind, "says Mrs. Russo.

"Hacker? Okay, what kind of video was left?, "the man asked her.

"Oh-uh... the hackers believe it wa-was a prank performed by some kid and nothing else, "the woman replies immediately.

"Okay, show me the video than, "the man says.

Mrs. Russo blushes and looks a little unsure about that.

"I would like to see the video sometimes now please, "the man says a little more forcefully.

Mrs. Russo nods quickly and scurries out the office to her desk outside, retrieves a sleek grey laptop and hurries back inside.

"Here, sir, "Mrs. Russo says while putting the laptop down on the desk.

The man switches on the laptop and plays the video already on the screen.

The video starts with a man on someone's doorstep and the door opens, there stands a man clutching a towel around his waist upon seeing the hunk of a man on his doorstep he starts to smirk seductively and-

"Is this-is this PORN?, "asks the man incredulously.

"Ye-yes, I believe so, sir, "replies Mrs. Russo.

"What? Why would...?, "the man questions confused.

Under the span of the conversation the two men in the video has reached the fucking part of their act and now lewd sounds are coming from the laptop, the man quickly closes the video and clears his throat.

"Uh, Okay thanks for informing me about the hacking and yes it definitely was a prank tell the technicians to just keep an eye on the system, "states the man.

The clearly flustered Mrs. Russo silently takes her laptop and exits the office.

Sighing the man looks around his office than slowly gets up and gets around his desk, in five long strides he is at the door turning the lock to get some privacy, seeing those two men fucking on the screen had put the man in a hard situation, literally, the man thinks, getting back to his desk the man starts to palm his cock gently, the man doesn't consider himself to be much of a sexual person, but it isn't everyday that you watch gay porn in your office while your 47 years old secretary stands in front of you. But just as he was about to sit down and enjoy his little problem there is knocking on his door and a high-pitched female voice comes through the door, the man groans miserably.

"Draco! Draco, come on darling, open the door, it's me. "

Great, thinks the man, because on the other side of the mahogany door is his highly annoying 't get him wrong he is 100% gay but as he knows that his parents don't approve of the gay, he had to go and find himself a girlfriend to appease them and stop them from becoming suspicious of him, but as luck would have it he got the most annoying girl there is in the world.

 **Author's note-** So hi there readers, first of all Harry Potter doesn't belong to me if he did Snape most certainly won't have died and Fred qould have still been playing pranks with George, also I am still new to writing and this is my first ever fanfiction and the story is unbeta'd so please be a little linient and I promise to do great in the future, also if i can interest any beta's in my story than it would be really good as i would love all the help i can get as english is not my first language.


	2. Chapter 2The Greets

Draco heaves another groan than stands up and gets around his desk to open the door, upon opening which he is greeted with a really unpleasant view, his girlfriend standing amongst his terrified employees, he can swear that he saw one of the security guards trembling, shaking his head he looks back at the woman standing in front of him, she can't be taller than 5"6 but wearing 6 inches of heels gives her the added height she needs to look intimidating add to that she is wearing a mean looking grey business suit with the pencil skirt accommodating her slim waist with her brunette hair falling into curls on her back gives her a cool and professional look, Draco pays close attention to her lips as they are painted red today, which means that she is going to be easy to handle, because you know she has got a system of putting on lipstick according to her mood that day, which is really helpful for Draco because red means she is their for business.

"Hello, Astoria, "he greets her pleasantly" what can I do for you on this fine day or should I say night?"

"Yes, hello, Draco, anyway about the problem, I need your help with something, "Astoria says while walking past him to sit on the chair in front of his desk.

"Okay, tell me and I would try to help you, "Draco replies walking back to his desk and sitting down.

"So, uh as you know I have some not so innocent clients-. "

"More like devils having fun on the playfield, "Draco cuts off Astoria.

"Yeah, just let me finish okay. "

"Okay"

"So, its just that one of those 'devils' got murdered, "

"And why is that a problem for you?, "

"Well, it is a problem for me because he owed me money, a lot of money, so I am directly under the suspicion of the police, "

"And you want my help to make them go away, "

"Basically, yeah, "

"Okay, so let's just give them an alibi, let's tell them that you-uh, when did the murder happen? "

"This morning, around 5 o'clock, "

"Ugh, who would murder someone at such an ungodly hour? "

"Go ask the murderer, "snaps Astoria," Draco you are not taking it seriously, "

"Okay, now I will take it seriously so you can just basically give them the alibi that you were with me, celebrating our six month anniversary, I heard it is a thing nowadays. "

"Okay, I would tell them that and that you would be available for any questions they, "

"And that is why I find you so annoying, you always love getting me in trouble, "

"Uh-huh, no complaints here, "saying that, Astoria gets up rounds the table pecks Draco on the lips and departs from his office.

Sighing Draco looks at his wrist watch to find that its 11:30 already, all the employee ., all the employees would have already be gone. Looking at his desk he, he can only see unfinished paperwork, deciding to do it later he gets up and takes his briefcase to walk home, his house is only a 15 minutes walk away from his office that's why he prefers to walk here than to take his car besides the walk helps him clear his head. Exiting the offices main door he waves to the half asleep guard. There were still people walking home from their work places, as he is walking across the mouth of an alleyway he thinks he saw movement but dismissing it as a stray cat he moves forward but a sudden crash attracts his attention back to the alley, turning he takes a look inside and to his horror sees a man trying to choke another man, rushing to help the person, Draco runs towards them and hits the person, choking the man, hard on the head with his briefcase. Instead of falling unconscious as Draco had thought, the hit only helps in attracting the man's attention to Draco, slamming the man's head he was choking hard into the wall, the man turns around and steps toward Draco menacingly, Draco seeing no other way around it, steps forward and punches the man on the jaw, the man too shocked by the punch takes a step back but than with rage in his eyes kick out at Draco getting him in the stomach, hunching a little Draco hunches a little and coughs, during all this the man who was getting choked comes out of his daze caused by all the slamming, and with deadly precision steps forward and puts his arm around the man's neck in a headlock and starts to choke him.

"Fucking die already, Hector. "says the man.

Draco stares wide eyed as the man who looked like a scrawny teenager slowly chokes his would-be-murderer to death. Just as the light fades out of the choking mans eyes, Draco gains his voice back.

"Did you-did you just killed him? "

"No, I sang him a lullaby and he fell asleep, of course I killed him. "snaps the man, as he slowly lays the body down on the ground and closes the dead man's eyes with his hand, while his other hand is busy making the cross on his chest as he prays for the dead.

When the man stands up to leave he comes face to face with a shocked Draco, upon realizing who it is that helped him the man starts scowling, Draco too upon seeing the man's face recognizes him from the morning crash.

"What? Never seen a man before?"

"I-I... whay? Of course, I have seen a man before, but not a dead one"

"Than you should get going don't want Mr. Rich Pants to get arrested for murder, do we? "

"What? No, no, I am supposed to tell the police about something like this" Draco says while putting his hand in his jacket to pull out his phone, which is missing as it got broken by the same man standing in front of him.

"Oh, you gonna inform the police? Go ahead, do so let's see who they will arrest first me or you? "

Upon realizing that what the man is saying can be true, Draco scowls at the man and pulls his hand out of his pocket.

As the man starts to turn around to go away, Draco remembers something.

"Hey, you are the man I crashed into this morning, right? "

"Yeah, so what? "snaps the irritated man.

"So what is that I want to know how you know my name"

I don't know your fucking name"

"Like hell you don't, you called me Malfoy" Draco states, not noticing the man's mood change.

"And is it your name? " the man whispers softly.

"Well, yes obviously" snaps a now irritated Draco.

"Than you should know why"

"What? Why would I know anything related to you? "

"Huh, so... You don't know me? "enquires the confused man.

"Am I supposed to know every body I crash into? Cause you seem to be doing the job just fine"

"Wow, wow... You really don't know me? "enquires the man softly.

"No, I don't fucking know you"

"Huh, than it's better that you don't "saying this the man turns to go, but suddenly his shoulder is grabbed by Draco, who in the next second finds himself facing the wall while the man twists his arm behind his back.

"Never touch me without permission" comes the coldly whispered command.

"Okay" Draco whispers with fear evident in his voice, as he remembers that the man behind him had killed another man minutes ago, which Draco seemed to have forgotten because of his small stature.

The man slowly let's go of Draco and than to Draco's surprise starts speaking again.

"I am going to be disposing off the body, don't linger here if you don't want to get in trouble with the police" saying this the stranger starts walking away.

"Wait! "

The stranger turns back in irritation.

"What now?"

"Um, nothing. I just wanted to know your name"

"It's Harry, Harry Potter" the stranger says tiredly.

-#- ) -$-%-( )

Reaching home that night becomes a chore to Draco as he slowly comes out of the shock of a man getting killed in front of him, to realize that he just became a criminal, unlocking the door to his apartment on the third floor of an luxury apartment building, Draco's mind wanders back to the intriguing man who killed a man like it was a daily routine to him even in the darkened light of the alley Draco could tell that the man was beautiful, not handsome like all other men but beautiful in the way that a divine creature would be with his messy jet black hair framed around his round face making him look like a teenage boy, but his emerald eyes seem so old and tired, with his aristocratic nose, which gives his face the experience that says that yes he is a man and not a boy, while those small cupid bowed lips with their cherry red colour beg to get kissed. Draco realizes that he is standing in the doorway to his apartment and his only neighbour is staring at him with concern on her face.

"Oh, it's okay, Mrs. Dalphine, don't worry I am okay" after saying this Draco hurriedly enters his apartment and locks the door.

After eating a light dinner and completing his nightly routine Draco gets into bed and tries to fall asleep, which he gets successful at after trying for half an hour, that night all Draco dreamed about was green eyes and dead bodies.

Author's note- Hi, so my dear readers I have got another chapter ready for you, again Harry Potter doesn't belongs to me and neither does any other character to the franchise, please comment and give kudos to the story and my writing if you like it and hopefully another chapter would be up soon and if their are any grammatical mistakes please don't forget that English is not my mother tongue and I don't have any betas checking and correcting my work, so sorry for those in advance. Please enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3The Harassment

It has been quite a few weeks, since Draco saw the stranger or as he called himself Harry, it has been a particularly peaceful day so far for Draco but it can be just that its only 12 in the noon, but Draco wasn't particularly worried he has been having quite good days lately as there was no Astoria to bother him as she was gone regarding a case of hers, no employee of his has messed anything up yet this week and almost all the major cases are being dealt with by his best employees, so it is natural that Draco is bored out of his mind, he doesn't have anything to do, not even a miserable thievery case.

Sighing, Draco gets up and goes out of his office to Mrs. Russo's desk, even she looks like she is trying to not fall asleep and look like she is doing something important, Draco clears his throat to get her attention.

Poor Mrs. Russo snaps back to attention with a jerk and looks up at him.

"Are their any meetings left for today?, "asked Draco.

"No, all the anxious clients have been dealt with, for today. "

"Then I would be going for coffee, call me if anything comes up. "

"Okay and I would. "

With that being said Draco takes his leave and goes out on streets, one of his favourite coffee shops is not all that far away, they have nice coffee with a calm environment to enjoy it in.

After a fifteen minutes walk Draco reaches his destination upon entering the shop Draco is hit with a strong smell of coffee, looking around he can see some people sitting around with their steaming coffee cups clutched possessively in their hands, choosing a table in the far corner away from all the noisy customers, Draco first orders his coffee and then hurries away to his table.

After about ten minutes Draco gets his coffee, the blushing waitress serving his coffee happily, as he is enjoying his coffee he notices a teen entering the shop, he sorely stands out with his all black clothing choice and even his hoodie doesn't look all that thick, when the teen sits down after ordering his coffee Draco stops paying him any attention.

Suddenly after five minutes a man storms in the shop and goes straight to the teen and sits down with him the other man too is wearing a black hood but his looks adequate for the weather with the hood pulled down and around the persons face.

The two start a whispered argument, but everybody's attention is pulled towards them when the man suddenly shouts at the teen and grabs his arm. Everybody stares at the two until finally the man apologizes softly but still keeps holding the boy by his arm, it was quite odd as even if the man looked quite angry still his grip on the boy was quite gentle.

Draco was getting suspicious of the two's behaviour, so he kept an eye on the two as they kept arguing quietly.

After a little bit it seemed like the boy wanted to flee the shop he looked so uncomfortable, so the newly awakened social activist in Draco compels him to stand up and go up to their table, he stands there for a second trying to get their attention but they are too engrossed in themselves, so Draco clears his throat, both the teen and the man look up.

It is quite disconcerting to look in identical eyes, they both have vibrant green eyes and Draco soon realized that the man is the killer he had met all those days ago, upon realizing this Draco becomes even more concerned for the teen, Draco had been trying really hard to forget all about that incident but he is only able to keep the memories at bay when awake, upon falling asleep he is always attacked by nightmare consisting the green eyed man and dead bodies.

"What are you doing here? What do you want? I don't have time to waste on talking to you, "the man or rather Harry snaps with irritation apparent in his voice.

Before Draco can answer him, the teen interrupts.

"You know him?, "asks the teen incredulously.

"Yes, "both the man's reply at once, than glare at each other.

"I too don't have time to waste on you, I just thought that the boy was getting harassed and now that I know that it is you, I know that I was right to be concerned, "replies Draco.

"What? Harassed?, "this time it is the teen and Harry who look dumbfounded.

"I most certainly wasn't 'harassing' him, "Harry actually makes air quotes while saying harassing.

"Well, I saw you-, "Draco starts to say but is again cut off by the teen.

"He is my dad. "

"WHAT? "exclaims a shocked Draco.

"He. Is. My. Father. "the teenage boy says every word with emphasis and than rolls his eyes.

"How-what-when-why? "Draco still can't comprehend the idea.

"Okay, first of all sit down, you are creating a scene, "Harry snaps while gesturing to a free chair by the table and as Draco is now curious and shocked he sits down on the chair obediently.

"So...?. "urges Draco.

"What?, " is Harry's intelligent response.

"Tell me, how do you have a teenage son?. "

"Do you really want to know that? Then okay, I met a -. "Harry is immediately cut off by Draco, who is now starting to a little irritated himself.

"You know what I mean, Mr. Tough guy. "

"Tough guy? Really? You couldn't come up with anything else, " the boy interjects, whom Draco choose to ignore for now.

"Oh, okay. Well, I was fifteen when I fucked the wrong person and my son was born,"

"What? Fifteen? Really? What are you now? Twenty-three? He most certainly doesn't look like a seven or eight years old child to me. "

"Excuse me? I am a respectable adult of twenty-eight, and no he isn't seven, he is thirteen. "

"What? But he is so tall? Most certainly gonna be taller than you that's for sure." the last part Draco only whispers to himself, but it seems Harry still heard him as he glares at him but choose to forgive Draco this time.

"Yeah, he got that from his other parent. " Harry softly mutters this like he is said to be saying this.

"Dad, come on not again. "whines the boy.

"Yeah, okay whatever. "Harry is sounding normal again.

"Thank you. "says the teen aggressively.

Suddenly, a ring starts to come from Harry's pocket and he grabs the boy and walks straight to the door, leaving the place in seconds with a dumbfounded Draco still sitting in the offered chair.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After wasting fifteen minutes just sitting in the shop, Draco gets up and leaves the place and goes back to his office in a daze, while thinking about the fact that the teen was exactly the opposite of his father except for their identical green eyes, as he had platinum blonde hair with aristocratic but sharp features.

After having all these interactions with the green eyed killer, Draco is starting to get really curious about him, wo it seems like he would be needing to find about the guy or maybe try and meet him again and get a chance to see that beautiful face.

Author's note- Sorry for the late update, my dear readers. It's just that life caught up to me. I would try to give out a new update every three to four days.


	4. Chapter 4 Harry

Harry was not having a good, first he was not able to sleep for more than two hours the previous night than in the morning he was not able to practice his poomsai postures because he had to wake up his son early to get him ready for his school trip but as he entered his son's room he realised that he didn't need to wake up his son as there is no trace of his son in his room. Sighing loudly he realizes that he would need to find his son fast before he gets himself in some big trouble. Closing the door behind him as he goes to the kitchen to start the coffee machine while he gets his laptop from the coffee table and to the kitchen island he gets to work on trying to track his son's location.

As he was waiting for the location to load, his coffee is done he takes a cup with world's no.1 daddy printed on it, after taking his first sip of his coffee he sighs with relief as he stands with his back to the countertop he looks around him, the house he and his son had been living in for the past nine months is quite neat but impersonal looking with it's expensive looking furniture and pristine floors, their house is located in a secluded area of a calm suburban community. Harry had contacted an interior designer to work on the house,the entrance of the house is Japanese styled with black rectangular wooden pillars separating the entrance from the rest of the open planned living room , Harry likes the entrance as it helps with keeping the house clean as there is a house rule that shoes are to be taken off at the entrance and put into the shoe cabinet on the right of the door, the floor of the entrance is concrete and slightly lower than the living room floor which is dark hard wood,on the right side of the entrance is the sitting area with big LED television and a royal blue couch with a black coffee table in front of it, Harry doesn't particularly like the rug underneath it , it keeps on getting easily stained as it is pure with fluffy faux fur he had later added to mismatched air chairs with floral the left side of the are two door one of those is a bathroom and the farther away one is an open archway which is the kitchen .

The kitchen is where Harry spends most of his free time cooking for his always hungry son or simply sitting on the island stools and enjoying his coffee or kitchen also has dark hard wood flooring with the same white painted walls,and while the cabinets are white the countertops are black island is big enough to place four stools and is located directly in front of the door with a few feets distance Inbetween them with the cabinets and cooking area on the other side of counters run along the whole length of the wall with a space the double doored refrigerator and a window above the stove.

On the opposite wall from the entrance are the stairs and the door for the was all freakishly clean because is not able to tolerate any kind of mess around the house anymore that he knows that this is going to be their home for the foreseeable was thinking about how he would have liked to have a room where he could practice and exercise when suddenly there comes a ping from his laptop, Harry pushes off from the counter and goes to sit down on a stool with his laptop in front of him.

Upon seeing the location he groans and bangs his head against the countertop, his defiant son has gone ahead and went to the busy part of the city with big corporate buildings with surveillance cameras everywhere. Groaning again Harry stands up and goes to his room upstairs,there is a long hallway on both sides of the stairs with large floor to ceiling windows on both sides with white thin curtain. On both sides of the hallway there are two doors opposite each other his and his son's rooms are on the left side opposite each other. The whole house has white walls and black doors as a continuous enters his room which has only a king size bed,nightstands and a dresser as furniture, the dresser is on the left of the door with the whole of the left wall being floor to ceiling windows with a spacious balcony the right wall to the door is fitted with floor to ceiling of cabinets and takes out one of his favourite black hoods and wears.

.

.

.

It is 9:30 by the time Harry reaches the general area of the location shown on his laptop but by the time he reaches there, his phone starts showing that his son is changing his current location," _Gotta hurry up if I want to catch the little rebel"_ , Sighing resignedly he bumps up his pace and keeps a vigilant eye around enters a little coffee shop after following the directions shown on his mobile phone,there he sees his son sitting on a chair right in the middle of the shop, _Damn brat knows how to create a scene,_ Harry thinks while walking towards his reaching his son Harry realises that in his haste to get away from home his son has not even worn proper swears that his son is going to give him premature white hair.

"You have a school bus to catch in the next 30 minutes,"Harry tells his son while taking a chair across from him.

His son looks up at him and grimaces"Yeah,taking me to a school trip I have no interest in,"after saying this he takes a large sip of his coffee.

"You know you should not drink this much coffee,right?,"Harry reminds his son for what felt like the 1000th time.

"It's just a cup,"his son dismisses his worries.

"It's not just a cup of coffee,Draak and you know it. Do you really think it is safe to roam around all these cameras so close to the entrance to the wizarding world?It's like you are trying to invite trouble from both the worlds."says Harry.

"Anya,enough...,"his son says in a frustrated he starts to get up,Harry knows that it means that his son is going to try and disappear from Harry 's sight a little longer.

"Sit still,"Harry shouts and he knows that his shout has attracted the attention of the people around them so he quitely apologizes.

"Draak,for the past two years you have stopped listening to anything I say-,"his son cuts him off before he can say anything else.

"Yeah,because everything you told me were half truths not useful in any way,"his son says aggressively.

"Yeah, half truths told to you so that you can be safe, so you don't have to put in harms way,"Harry whispers this furiously to his son, trying to make him understand his need to protect him for the past two years.

"You no longer listen to anything I have to say, don't listen when I tell you to keep out of trouble,don't listen when I tell you to remain out of the wizarding world,you go to places that you know would invite trouble to our doorstep," Harry gently squeezes the arm the he is still clutching in his hand.H e can tell that his son is getting uncomfortable from all of his desperate words and Harry wants to laugh at himself, at how pathetic he must look,an adult man trying to reel in his rebellious son through his desperate is looking down on the ring in his son's finger,enchanted with protection as well as tracking spells when suddenly their little bubble of tension is diffused by a cough from directly next to them.

Upon looking up Harry regrets even entering the coffee shop,because there standing besides their table is the reason for all of the disputes between him and his son, quickly reels in his emotions as he knows that his son only needs a hint of discomfort caused to him from outsiders and he would become hostile.

"What are you doing here?What do you want?I don't have time to waste on talking to you,"Harry tries to make himself sound as irritated as he could.

"You know him?,"Harry knows that the question is clearly directed towards him because Harry had made sure that his son does not have any kind of contact with any of the lifeblood wizarding families.

"Yes,"both he and Malfoy or whatever he is reply the same both glare at each other for no apparent reason than that they were being childish and Harry knows that whatever conversation they have ahead guarantees a headache for him.

...

Author's note-I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters and am just having some fun...I am sorry for the really really late update but i can assure you that i haven't forgot about this comment and enjoy!😊😊


End file.
